The Long Term Evolution (LTE, Long Term Evolution) program developed by the 3GPP defines an architecture of a new mobile communication network, which is known as an evolved packet system (EPS, evolved packet system). Evolved packet systems have two application modes: human to human (H2H, Human to Human) communication application, and machine to machine (M2M, Machine to Machine) communication application (also known as MTC (Machine Type Communication)). The M2M here refers to network communication between one or more network elements without human participation. For example, M2M is applied to traffic control and management, factory monitoring, and remote meter reading.
In M2M applications, multiple M2M terminals that have the same M2M application make up an entirety, which is called a group. A network operator may manage or control a group as an entirety. For example, in the application of remote meter reading, all power meters in a region may make up a group, and the network operator may perform mobility management optimization or access management for the group as an entirety.
In an M2M application, according to the type of the M2M application, different M2M application features (MTC Feature) are defined. For example, a remote meter reading service is characterized by periodic triggering, that is, an M2M user equipment (M2M UE, also known as an MTC device, MTC Device) initiates a service within specific time. The application feature of such M2M applications or M2M terminals may be defined as time controlled (Time Controlled). Some types of M2M terminal devices such as vending machines at fixed locations are characterized by low mobility, that is, the M2M terminals initiate services in a specific location area. The application feature of such M2M applications or M2M terminals may be defined as low mobility (Low Mobility).
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the mobile communication network defined by the 3GPP in the prior art has at least the following problems:
For M2M applications characterized by controlled time or fixed location areas among the M2M applications, the network operator allows the M2M terminals to access the network beyond a time range or location area subscribed (predefined) by the M2M terminals. However, when the M2M terminals access the network beyond a subscribed (predefined) time range or location area and access the network within the subscribed (predefined) time range or location area, the network operator is unable to charge the M2M terminals discriminatively.